


Dangerous Beauty: If it’s an owl, and it’s a lady, it’s definitely an Owl Lady

by The_Suzz



Series: The Owl House: Rising Action [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, Bullying, Curses, EVEN MORE HUGS, Forced love in future chapters, Horror, Hugs, Love, More Hugs, Multi, Mystery, Welcome to the Owl House! 😁, maybe a few words you shouldn’t repeat in public, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Suzz/pseuds/The_Suzz
Summary: It was just what it seemed.Just another day at the marker getting elixir for Eda. Until...Luz meets her.Who knew that just that one day in the market things would go wrong. Sure, Luz has faced many challenges on the Boiling Isles, but.....Not like this!Join the adventure of a witch in training, a cursed witch, an A.I., another cursed witch, and a so called “King of demons”!New chapters every Tuesdays and Thursdays! (Maybe)
Relationships: Eda & King & Luz Noceda & OC (Kiken’na Utsukushi-sa), Luz Noceda/ OC (Kiken’na Utsukushi-sa), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Willow/Gus
Series: The Owl House: Rising Action [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684429
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	1. Another Day, Another Owl Lady

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Purpledragon6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpledragon6/gifts).



“Ugh, Again?! At a time like this?!” Eda yelled.

Luz wakes up, not knowing what the commotion is about. “ *Yawn* What is it? Did you run out of elixir?” She asks. Eda looks at Luz. “Ha! Usually you’re the first one to get up in the morning, but today? You look like you’ve had a bad dream!” Eda laughs, then stops. Luz gets ready for the day and walks down the stairs.”HOOT! YOU ARE SCARY! Bad dream?” Asks Hooty. Luz ignores him and keeps going down the stairs.King sneaks up on Luz. 

“King!” She screams. Luz falls off the stairs.

“HaHa! I got ya- woah, you did not have a good sleep last night. Bad dream? Are you ok?” He asked. Luz responds. “Why does everyone keep asking me that? Yes, I had a bad dream!” She says. “Want to talk about it?” King asks. Luz and King sit down on the couch. “I was standing right there. In front of Eda. And she...” Luz stops. “Hey, that’s enough talking!” She says happily. “Eda needs her elixir so we need to go to the market to get some!” Luz says cheerfully. King has an confused look on his face. Was her dream that bad? He thought.

********************************************* At The Market*****************************************  
“Hey, open up!” Said Eda. “Please don’t tell me you ran out again! It’s been a week so the elixir should already be in stock!” She says. 

“Just a minute!” A voice says.

Luz sits on the bench and waits for Eda. King sits with her. “People watching again?” He asks. Luz responds without making eye contact with King. “No, not today.” She says. That’s weird. Luz loves to people watch. King thought. 

“Hey, give that back!” A voice says.

Luz tries to find where the voice came from, and sees Amity. And what looks like....another student covered in...blood..? “Aw you act like you can’t live without it. Oh that’s right, you can’t. Because a wuss like you doesn’t deserve to live!“ Amity says, carrying the same bottle full of elixir that Eda has. “No, You don’t know what would happen if I didn’t have that with me! If I don’t have that, I’ll-“ Amity punches her. “Pfffffft, yeah whatever! Or you’ll what? Kill me? That’s not even possible with a body like yours!” 

“Leave her alone Amity!” Luz yells.

“Oh...it’s you. Willow’s....Abomination....Thingy.” Amity responds. Luz looks at Amity angrily. “FOR THE LAST TIME, IM A HUMAN!” Shouts Luz. “Wow, way to break out like that. Anyways, I’m just gonna continue what I’m doing...” She puts her foot on the girl’s head. Luz slaps Amity on the cheek. “Hey! What was that for?!” Amity asks. Luz hugs the girl and looks up at amity. Before Luz could speak, the girl opens up her mouth.

“GET ME OUT OF THIS HELL!” She screams.

***

“I’ll take two bottles of elixir.” Eda says.

A roar occurs, only for Eda to see a giant beast that looks like that one that she turned into when she was cursed.

“Sorry,make that three bottles.”


	2. Cursed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eda encounters a student who appears to be dealing with the same curse as her. Meanwhile, Luz and Amity are attacked and left with severe injuries.

Eda pays for the elixir and runs over to where Luz is.

"LUZ!" She yells. 

Luz lays there, blood all over her body, but not unconscious. "Unnh...,.....Eda?" Luz says. Right next to Luz, is Amity. Amity looked like she had the same injuries as Luz. "What happened?" Eda asked. A screech echos throughout the market. Eda turns around to see the beast is right behind her, ready to pounce. 

"Oh. My. God."

Eda gets out her staff and shines light in the beast's face. Then, she takes out a bottle of elixir and grabs the beast by the collar. "Drink up." She said, forcing the beast to drink the elixir. The beast disappears, leaving a small girl, clothes ripped, and covered in blood, who also appears to be a student at Hexside. Eda looks at the small girl and bends down. Then, she slaps the girl. No pain whatsoever. "..." Eda looks at her in silence. Eda picks up the girl and hugs her. 

"You're like me. You can't control it, can you?" She says.

No answer.

"You hurt Luz...." Eda said. Tears run down her face. "WHY ARENT YOU SAYING ANYTHING?! YOU HURT MY STUDENT, NOW YOU'RE GIVING ME THE SILENT TREATMENT?!" Eda yells. The girl opens her mouth to speak. "I...Im....sorry." She mumbled. "SORRY?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA ON WHAT YOU JUST DID?!" 

"EDA!" King yells.

"Give her a break. Shes been through a lot just like you have. " King says. "Kid, you're coming with me." Eda said. 

****************************************************** AT THE OWL HOUSE************************************************************************************* "Welcome to the Owl House....whoever you are." "What is your name anyway?" Eda asked. "Kiken'na Utsukushi-sa." The girl replied. "Well that's a hard name to remember. How about I just call you Kiken?" Eda asked. Kiken was silent, then replied, "Ok." She said. "Now, kid. You're going to have to do something about this. But dont touch Luz or her friend, ok? Wait, Kiken?" Too late. Kiken laid her left hand on Luz's body, while laying her right hand on Amity. "....Hey!" said Eda. She runs over to where Kiken was, but King stops her. "Watch." said King. Kiken's hair glowed a pure, shiny, white. A glow emerged from both her hands onto both of the severely injured bodies. When the glow stopped, both bodies were healed, but only small cuts and blood remained. Eda's eyes widened, amazed how such a young student with a curse could do that. "This is all I can do for now. I'm still learning how to completely heal injuries." Kiken said. "How did you do that?"


	3. Hey, you work for me now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Luz and Amity are healed! Although Kiken has healed both Luz AND Amity, Edna still won’t forget what happened earlier. Kiken notices this, and decides to work for her

“How...did you do that?” Eda asked in surprised voice.

“I’m sorry I hurt your friends Miss.” Kiken said sorrowfully. Kiken lowered her head in sadness, and was silent. “Its.....okay.” Said Eda. She was obviously lying, why would she ever forgive someone that hurt her student and Lilith’s student? Well, she didn’t really care about Lilith’s student because it was Lilith’s right? Even so, that was the same curse that Eda had, but worse.

....She kinda wanted to kill her too.

“Miss, I’m so sorry. There’s only one more option to solve this....” Kiken said. Eda stood there, silent. What was this girl going to do about this? “I’m going to work for you.” She said. 

*********FIRST DAY OF WORK*****************************************************************************  
“Rise and shine, Kiken!” Luz said. 

“...I don’t know you.” She said. “It’s ok! Said Luz.” “Today, we’re going to return library books for Eda! Isn’t that fun?” Said Luz.

“....ok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry that this chapter is so short. Please don’t hurt me I just like doing short chapters. Hope you enjoy! Thank you for all the people who liked this fic!


	4. Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity Kiken apologize to each other. Kiken finds a side of Amity she will never forget.

“Late, Late, Late....blood stains? These are Eda’s aren’t they?” 

“Yep!” Said Luz. 

Kiken and Luz have arrived at the library, returning Eda’s books. After they’re done, Luz and Kiken look around. “You know Kiken, you’re acting like you've never been here before.” Said Luz. Kiken nods her head quietly, and whispers “I was never allowed to be in public places like this.” She said. “Wow, really? Why’s that?” Asked Luz. “Well the thing is-“ Kiken was cut off.

Amity’s voice rang from a far distance.

Luz hid behind a bookshelf and watched Amity read to children. When Amity finished and all the children went back to their parents, Amity spotted Luz behind the bookshelf, and Kiken standing from a distance. “Hey...you.” She said. She walks over to Kiken. “I’m so sorry for what I did. I was just having a hard time, and you were so suspicious all the time in class. You would always walk out of the class at certain times, and the teacher wouldn’t notice. I Always saw you at lunch keeping your distance from everyone, as if you saw yourself as some kind of disease. Heck, I even tried talking to you, and you mumbled something and ignored me.” Amity said. Kiken looked at Amity. “I-Im sorry too. I’m sorry I went of control at the market, and I ignored you. I can’t tell you why I did all those things, you might already know now anyways. I can tell you one thing though,....“

“...remember this Amity, if you ever want to talk to me, I’ll be there from now on.” Promised Kiken.

“Hey wait, weren’t you with Luz just a second ago?” Asked Amity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I missed Tuesday because of what’s going on right now and I have things to do than just sitting here and making fanfic chapters, so I’m glad I managed to get this chapter done. 
> 
> Also don’t forget....
> 
> SEASON ONE FINALE IS THIS WEEK, AND I AM HYPED. GET READY FOR SEASON TWO WHEN ITS ANNOUCED, CAUSE ILL BE FANGIRLING.


	5. The emperor’s broken puppet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While trying to find Luz, Kiken befriends a girl; about 16 in unusual clothing; named K.I.N.A. A.I.

“Uh...Luz?” Kiken whispers.

Kiken looks around and bumps into a girl. “I’m so sorry!” She whispers. 

Wow, she is tall. Kiken thought. 

The girl appeared to be 16, she had large milk-chocolate-brown ponytails, with some kind of red hair tie for each one. She had a shirt with no sleeves, a midnight-black tie, a short skirt, and black boots.

The girl didn’t respond, instead she turned around and faced Kiken, bending down at the same time. 

“I believe the correct response that I should say is ‘I forgive you.’”

Wait a minute, a lot of people don’t speak so formally in the Boiling Isles, usually they use some type of slang to forgive someone. Kiken thought. She was amazed by how nice and formal the 16-year old girl is.

“I forgot to introduce myself. My name is K.I.N.A. A.I., but you can just call me Artifical Intelligence.” She says in a robotic voice.

A small clank emerged on the floor. 

Artifical Intelligence bent down again and picked up the small treasure. 

“I’m sorry, is this yours?” She asks.

The item was a button from Kiken’s school uniform. Oh no, how could she have forgotten? The button on her uniform was loose and she was going to sew it back on. She didn’t really know how to sew, so she went on PinstaGram and looked up the instructions there. But, this lady was too nice to not pick it up and then run away like some other people do.

“Keep it.” She said.

-********************************************MEANWHILE************************************************-  
“Artifical Intelligence, did you succeed in finding the criminal and capturing her today?” 

“No, Emperor Bellows Sir. I did not succeed today.” 

“I made a mistake in creating you.....” He replied, angrily.

“Yes, your puppet is very useless. Emperor Bellows, how could create a killing machine that is so broken to the point where she can’t even kill nor capture a criminal? How useless.” Lilith said.

“And what is that?” Lilith points to the small trinket in Artifical Intelligence’s hand.

Lilith takes the trinket and observes it. 

“Heh, maybe this will lead to her.” Lilith said.

“I’m going to find eventually, Edalyn.” She said in a creepy tone.  
********************** MEANWHILE, SOMEWHERE IN THE EMPEROR’S COVEN, AGAIN.**************************  
Artifical Intelligence translated the sentence carefully, but she couldn’t understand the term ‘useless’ that Lilith said

“.....Useless” She mumbled.

“I’m........”

“....uselesss?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I kinda based A.I.’s outfit off of Hatsune Miku’s because I imagined A.I. to be a cute vocaloid OC, so I just went with that. I also based her name off of Kizuna Ai, so it’s kinda my own mix of Kizuna Ai and Hatsune Miku.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	7. The Wailing Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiken and Artifical Intelligence meet again. This time, Kiken promises to take Artifical Intelligence to see the Wailing Star; as Artifical Intelligence has no knowledge of it.

“Uh, Kiken is it ok if I hang out with some other people I met?” Luz asked.

“S-S-sure. If Eda is ok with you leaving the house, at least.” She replied.

Kiken had to go to school for an extra hour because she missed out on some classes. Unaware of who Luz was hanging out with, she knew that Luz was to nice to her to even avoid her after that.

As Kiken walked to school, she bumped into Artifical Intelligence. 

“You know, that’s the second time I’ve bumped into you.” Kiken laughed nervously. 

Artifical Intelligence looked at Kiken, and nodded. “Affirmative. We have bumped into each other at least two times in this lifetime, Kiken’na Utsukushi-sa.“ She replied. 

“Again, you can just call me Kiken.” Kiken said, nervously.

“Then what you call me, Kiken?” Artifical Intelligence asks. Kiken thinks for a moment. “How about instead of Artifical Intelligence, I can call you....” she trailed off.

“Ai.” Kiken continued.

“Ai. Specific Human language for love. Also used as a nickname, sometimes.” Ai says.

“Yep! That’s right!” Kiken replies happily.

Before Ai can say anything, a flyer hits Ai’s face. Ai takes it off her face, looks at it for a second, and reads it out loud.

“Come and See the Wailing Star. Kiken, what is ‘The Wailing Star’?”

“Really? You haven’t heard of it?” Kiken asks. “It’s a star that wails when it’s falling down to the ground. When it’s done, something ‘magical’ is supposed to happen, but I don’t know what it means by that. If you want, I can take you to see the Wailing Star after school! Promise!” She says.

“Ok.” Ai replies.

During her extra hour of school, Kiken catches up on schoolwork. When she is done, she heads back to the Owl House only to find broken glass and multiple unknown objects flying through the house.The objects were all shrieking, forcing Kiken to cover her ears. One of the flying objects knocks over Kiken with lots of force, causing her to fall on the side of her head. Kiken gets up; head bleeding from herself being knocked over.

“WHATS GOING ON?!” She yells, scared.

“BAT QUEEN TOLD US TO BABYSIT HER KIDS- OR WROTE A NOTE TO BABYSIT HER KIDS. TURNS OUT, THER’YE A REAL NUISANCE!” Eda replies, angrily while trying to keep the kids under control.

“WHAT ABOUT LUZ?!” Kiken asks.

“GONE AND HANGING OUT WITH SOME OTHER PEOPLE! WAIT, I THOUGHT SHE WAS WITH YOU!” King replies, covering himself with pillows.

“SHES HANGING OUT WITH SOME OTHER PEOPLE!” Kiken replies.

“HEY, KID! SINCE YOU’RE LIKE, SUPER SENSITIVE CAN YOU LEAVE FOR YOUR OWN EMOTIONAL HEALTH OR SOMETHING?!” Eda yells. 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN, ‘EMOTIONAL HEALTH’?!” She asks.

“NEVER-MIND!” Eda yells back.

Kiken leaves the house and goes home. She gets ready to go see the Wailing Star with Ai. 

Kiken puts on a white dress and a black chain around her neck. The white dress is at an appropriate length, while the top of the dress is tank-top style. Kiken goes out the door, and then realizes that she doesn’t know where Ai lives. Luckily, she is greeted by Ai dressed in a black suit with a black bow tie. 

“Hello, Kiken. Shall we go see this ‘Wailing Star’?” She asks.

Amazed, Kiken nods as she reaches out her hand. Ai takes it, and Kiken starts to make a spell circle above the both of them. The circle glows, and teleports them to where the event is being held.

“Just in time!” Kiken says.

There was a small cry, and the Wailing Star emerged from the sky. 

“I find this....beautiful. Thank you, Kiken. I will now download this into my memory database.”

Silence.

“Kiken....?”

Ai looks over next to her, only to find...

Kiken, laying on the ground on the floor as if she collapsed, unconscious.

“..K-kill the lights dammit....“

**Author's Note:**

> First Owl House fic. SQUEEEEE! I know this chapter is short but I worked hard on it. So, please enjoy!  
> I would love to give credit to Purpledragon6 for inspiring me to write this! Thank you so much!
> 
> Kiken’na Utsukushi-sa means dangerous beauty in Japanese.


End file.
